


Mahal Kitang Lubos

by todorokiz



Series: Buhay May Asawa [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Wikang Filipino
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokiz/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Dahil wala nang sasaya pa sa pagmamahalang may halong asaran at kwela. At syempre kakiligan at hampasan.





	Mahal Kitang Lubos

**Author's Note:**

> Di ko alam ano 'to. Happy Mother's Day!

Pagkatapos magsimba ni Jongin at Kyungsoo ay tumungo sila agad sa Puregold para mamili. Dagsa ang mga tao sa katapat nitong McDonalds. Gusto pa naman din sana ni Kyungsoo bumili ng sundae at fries dahil inaatake na naman siya ng cravings niya. Di naman siya babae para mag-lihi pero parang ganun na nga ang nangyayari sa tuwing ginugutom siya.

"Mahal, bili tayo fries mamaya." Ngumuso si Kyungsoo sa asawa at kumurap-kurap. Nahahalikan na ng kanyang mahahabang pilikmata ang kanyang pisngi.

Dala ni Jongin ang basket habang patungo sila sa lane ng mga asukal. "Mahaba pila dun di ba?"

"Oo. Punta na kaya ako?" Dumampot si Kyungsoo ng muscovado na asukal na gagamitin niya sa gagawin niyang minatamis na saging at kamote para mamaya.

"Tsk. Mamaya na. Samahan na kita roon." Dumampot rin si Jongin ng beef and chicken cubes at nilagay sa kanilang basket. Magkahawak kamay pa rin sila ni Kyungsoo at di na ito binitawan ni Jongin.

"Sige. May gusto ka rin ba bilhin? Chicken?" Alok ni Kyungsoo. "Mahal, wala na tayo tissue. Tsaka shampoo pala."

Tumungo sila sa mga tissues. "Magluluto naman ako mamaya ng tinola."

"Aba, confident ka na talaga sa pagluluto ah?" Binangga ni Kyungsoo ang braso sa asawa at bumungisngis.

Nakanguso si Jongin habang sinasagot si Kyungsoo. "Syempre naman, pinag-aralan ko talaga magluto para sayo. Di naman pwede na ikaw lang lagi nagluluto. Gusto ko rin pagsilbihan ka."

Automatic na kay Kyungsoo na hampasin si Jongin sa braso sa tuwing kinikilig ito. Kahit mag-asawa na sila, kinikilig pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Nag-gogrocery tayo, Jongin. Tama na yan. Wala ka makukuha sa akin mamaya." Pula na ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo sabay dampot ng dalawang pack ng tissues.

Kumuha pa ng isang pack si Jongin. "Eto naman, nagsasabi lang ako ng totoo."

"Uy, bakit kumuha ka pa ng tissue?" Isasauli na dapat ni Kyungsoo ang dinampot na pack ni Jongin ngunit pinigilan siya nito.

"Mahal, para 'to sa supply natin mamaya--"

"Oy, oy, anong mamaya ka dyan?" Akmang bibitaw sana si Kyungsoo sa asawa pero mabilis ang kamay ni Jongin para pigilan siya.

Ngumuso si Jongin. Tila bata na inagawan ng cotton candy. "Mother's Day ngayon, mahal."

"Aber anong kinalaman ng Mother's Day sa supply na sinasabi mo para mamaya?" Taas kilay na tinanong ni Kyungsoo ang asawa. Alam niya ang ibig sabihin ng lalaki kaya pati mga tenga niya ay tulad na ng kukay ng siling pula.

Umirap si Jongin. "Wala. Wala lang yon. Ah basta, kailangan pa natin ng extra tissues."

"Sabihin mo gusto mo na naman sakyan kita--"

Tinakpan agad ni Jongin ang bibig ng asawa at tiningnan ito ng mainam. "Yung bibig mo, Soo. baka mahalikan kita ng di oras."

"Sige nga, sige nga." Paghahamon ni Kyungsoo sa asawa habang nagpipigil ng tawa.

Madaling inikot ni Jongin ang mga mata bago lapatan ng halik sa labi si Kyungsoo. Mariin ito at mabilis lang. Wala pa ata isang segundo, pero nag-aapoy na sa pula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo kaya naman hinampas na naman niya ang braso ng asawa.

"Ang harot."

"Wag mo ko hinahamon." Masayang pagbabadya ni Jongin. Malaki ang ngiti niya at madalas talaga gusto na ni Kyungsoo sapatusin sa mukha ang asawa dahil sadyang nkakamatay ang ngiti nito.

"Che! Kumuha na nga tayo ng shampoo. Yung Dove." Hinila ni Kyungsoo si Jongin patungo sa mga shampoo at doon ay nagtalo na naman ang mag-asawa.

"Yung green kunin mo." Utos ni Jongin.

"Mas mabango yung pink."

"Yung green kaya mas mabango."

Dahil dito, tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ng masama ang asawa tsaka dinagdag ang green na kulay na shampoo  ng Dove.

"Ano pa ba wala sa bahay, mahal?"

"Hm. Wala na. Okay na 'to. Stick-o ba gusto mo?"

"Yung green gusto ko." Request ni Kyungsoo, ngunit yung chocolate flavor ang dinampot ni Jongin.

Nangaasar ata ang asawa, at syempre di naman papatalo si Kyungsoo kaya kinuha niya ang gusto niyang flavor ng stick-o.

"Wala ka na gusto?" Tanong ni Jongin bago pa sila makapila.

"Gusto ko ng sundae at fries." Sambit ni Kyungsoo, hanggang sa napunta sila sa freezer ng ice-cream at dumampot si Jongin ng 3-in-1.

"Ayan para may extra tayo mamaya--Kyungsoo, bakit mo sinauli?"

"Wag ka kukuha sa ibabaw. Sa ilalim ka dapat kumuha para di madaling matunaw."

"Ah. Ganun ba yun..."

"Pano ka na lang kung wala ako, Jongin? Tsk."

"Oo nga eh. Pano na lang kung wala ka? Baka---"

Mabilis na diniin ni Kyungsoo ang daliri sa labi ni Jongin. "Mamaya na yan baka langgamin tayo. May ice-cream pa naman din tayo."

Subalit, tinuloy pa rin ni Jongin ang naudlot niyang monologo. "Kung wala ka baka hanggang ngayon single pa rin ako."

Natawa ang dalawa sa sagot ni Jongin. "Tama nga naman. Pasalamat ka sinagot kita."

"At pinakasalan pa. Swerte ko nga naman oh."

"Hay nako, Jongin. Malandi ka."

"Sus, gusto mo naman."

Hinila ni Kyungsoo ang asawa para makapila na sa counter. Nasa beywang na niya ang braso ni Jongin at mahigpit ang hawak nito sa kanya.

Matapos makapagbayad ay tumawid sila at pumunta sa Mcdo. Mahaba ang pila rito dahil kakatapos lang ng misa pero nagtyaga pa rin sila maghintay para makabili ng sundae at fries ni Kyungsoo.

Sa huli, bumili na lang ng happy meal si Kyungsoo dahil may Hello Kitty na laruan siyang nagustuhan.

Pagdating sa sasakyan ay parang bata si Kyungsoo na sabik laruin ang laruang kanyang binili.

Nag-dadrive si Jongin nang tanungin niya si Kyungsoo tungkol sa binili nito. "Ano yan?"

Ngumangata ng fries si Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan ang binili. "Mga hairclip." Sabay gamit sa isang hairclip kahit di pa gaanong kahaba ang buhok ni Kyungsoo matapos magpakalbo nito ilang buwan na ang nakakaraan.

Nang makabit ni Kyungsoo ang clip at satisfied sa itsura niya ay tumango tango ito at nag-smirk pa. "Bagay sa akin, tingnan mo mahal."

"Soo, nag-dadrive ako."

"Ay! Oo nga pala baka madistract ka sa cuteness ko."

Tumawa ng malakas si Jongin, pero hindi ito tumutol. Mabilis na napatingin si Jongin sa kanya at palapit na rin sila sa kanilang tinitirhan.

"Bagay nga. Ganda."

"Kapag humaba pa 'tong buhok ko mas maganda 'to." May tunog ng shutter ng camera na kasunod at ito ay dahil nag-selfie si Kyungsoo at sinend ang larawan sa kanyang mama sa messenger.

"Lagi ka naman maganda eh."

"Malandi ka."

Pakantang sagot ni Jongin, "Malandi sayo~" sabay halakhak na ikinatuwa naman din ni Kyungsoo.

'Ma, Happy Mother's Day! See you po mamaya! Love you!'

Sa pagtapos ng araw ay parehong binisita ni Jongin at Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga nanay sa kani-kanilang mga bahay bitbit ang mga bouquet ng rosas para sa kanila, cake na binili pa nila sa Contis at mga munting regalo na bag para sa kanila. At syempre pala, baon rin nila ang minatamis na saging at kamote na gawa ni Kyungsoo.

Masaya ang mag-asawa dahil masaya rin ang kanilang mga minamahal na nanay. Kahit dalawang taon na ang lumipas ng ikasal si Jongin at Kyungsoo ay panay pa rin ang pasasalamat nilang dalawa sa kanilang mga pamilya dahil sa pagtanggap sa kanila sa kung sino sila. Kung wala ang kanilang mga ina ay malamang ay wala ring kasal na Kim Jongin at Kim Kyungsoo sa mundong ibabaw.

Gabi na nakauwi ang mag-asawa at nang mahilata na sa kanilang kama ay naka-clip pa rin ng Hello Kitty si Kyungsoo habang nagpapahid ng moisturizer sa kanyang mukha. Habang si Jongin naman ay nagbabasa ng libro sa kanyang tabi.

“Mahal?” Umakap si Kyungsoo sa beywang ng asawa at pinulupot ang hita sa hita nito. “Gusto mo ba ng baby?”

Napahinto si Jongin sa pagbabasa at nilapag ang libro sa tabi, ipit ang bookmark dito. “B-Baby?”

Tumango ng mabilis si Kyungsoo at walang pakundangang sinabi na, “Gusto ko ng baby. Gusto ko mag-alaga ng baby. G-Gusto mo ba? Di natin ‘to napag-uusapan masyado, pero…”

“Oo naman. Gusto ko rin ng baby.” Ngisi ni Jongin at napakalapad ng ngiti nito na wala na magawa si Kyungsoo kundi dampian siya ng halik sa labi.

“A-Akala ko ayaw mo, kinabahan ako, Jongin.”

“Nako, ikaw talaga.” Sinubsob ni Jongin ang mukha sa buhok ni Kyungsoo at sinighot ito. “Bakit naman ayaw ko? Basta dalawa tayo na magkasama walang kaso sa akin yun.”

Sinuksok ni Kyungsoo and mukha sa leeg ni Jongin dahil sa pula na naman ng kanyang mukha. Nahihiya siya at kinikilig dahil sa mga salitang binibitawan ng asawa. Mas matamis pa ang mga salita ni Jongin kesa sa ginawa niyang minatamis na saging at kamote.

Nang magtama ang kanilang mga mata ay binasag ni Jongin ang katahimikan sa isang linya, habang sinasayaw nito ang kanyang mga kilay. “Ano? Gawa na ba tayo ng baby?”

Piningot ni Kyungsoo ang tenga ng asawa na ikenareklamo ni Jongin. “Ah. K-Kyung—masakit—ah.”

“Sabi ko sayo, Jongin. Magtitipid tayo ng tissue ngayon. Nako, talaga. Walang baby na magagawa, wala ako matres baka nakakalimutan mo.”

“Aray, aray, oo na. Ah.”

Nang bitawan ni Kyungsoo ang tenga ni Jongin ay ngumuso siya rito. “Di ako nagbibiro tungkol sa baby.”

Matapos haplusin ni Jongin ang kanyang tenga ay pinisil naman niya ang ilong ni Kyungsoo bilang ganti.

“HONHIIN!!!”

Tumawa si Jongin nang pakawalan niya ang ilong ni Kyungsoo, ngunit di siya nakaligtas sa hampas nito sa kanyang braso

“Aray!”

“Jongin!!”

“Kyungsoo!!”

Hampas. “Aray, Soo!”

“Jongin, gusto ko ng baby!”

“Gusto ko rin, mahal. Maniwala ka, gusting-gusto ko rin. Binibiro lang naman kita kanina.” Pag-aalo ni Jongin sa asawa, haplos-haplos ang buhok nito pababa sa kanyang braso.

Diniin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili kay Jongin at tumitig dito. “Gusto ko babae.”

“Para may magmana ng hairclips mo?”

“Uhhh…oo? Pwede na rin. Pero gusto ko ng babae. Gusto ko may bibihisan tayo.”

“Marunong ako mag-french braid!” Pagmamalaki ni Jongin na may kasamang malapag na ngiti.

“Marunong din ako no! Hmp!”

“Alam ko.” Niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng mahigpit.

Ilang segundo at nanahimik ang dalawa. Walang asaran o kung ano man, bagkus mahigpit ang hawak sa isa’t-isa. Nakapikit ang mga mata.

“Mag-ampon na tayo, Soo.” Dumikit ang mga labi ni Jongin sa noo ni Kyungsoo. Pareho nilang pinapakiramdaman ang paghinga ng bawat isa.

“Hm. Mag-ampon na tayo Jongin.”

“Hm…basta ako pa rin baby mo, ah, Soo?”

“Damulag ka na di ka na baby.”

Tahimik silang tumawa. “Basta Soo, ikaw pa rin baby ko. No. 1 baby.”

“Tulog na tayo, malandi ka.”

“Malandi sayo~” Kanta muli ni Jongin na may paghuni  bago sila tuluyang lamunin ng pagkaantok.


End file.
